


here is home

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frikadeller made a post about Raleigh laying across Herc's lap, and Herc playing with his hair (that's gotten a little long)... so I wrote this.  originally posted on my tumblr (driftingwolf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



Herc knows by now that if Raleigh disappears for an afternoon, no note left behind and no text to say where he is, that the evening’s likely to be a rough one. He does the best he can to keep things as smooth as possible, makes sure there’s some beer in the fridge, and something of minimum fuss to eat.

He’s on their bed, picking from a bowl full of chicken bits and fries, when Raleigh finally comes in.

"Come on," he says, holding the bowl steady while Raleigh sits on the edge of the mattress, pushes himself across it until his head’s in Herc’s lap.

"Chilli chicken, want some?"

Raleigh nods, mute, and opens his mouth for the bite Herc gives him.

"Good, right?"

Raleigh says nothing, turning towards Herc instead and wrapping his arm around, behind, getting as close as he can.

"You’re okay. You’re here with me, and I told you before I’m not going anywhere. Hey." Herc lays his hand on Raleigh’s hair, and the length of it makes him smile, remembering Raleigh’s refusal to get it cut because - and he’d grinned when he’d said it - it makes him look like a true surf God. He threads his fingers through, listens to Raleigh’s deep sigh as he strokes, gently. "I know some days it feels like we still lost everything, like we didn’t really  _win_. I know that.”

"Herc, it’s not-"

"You’ve got me. And I…"

"I know." Raleigh reaches higher, curls his hand over Herc’s shoulder and pulls himself up, and Herc keeps his fingers buried in Raleigh’s hair, watching him closely. "I know you do," Raleigh says, a quiet and raw edge to his voice. "I just, I guess some days it’s right there. Like we’re living with ghosts."

"Yeah," Herc says. Sighs, and closes his eyes briefly when Raleigh touches his cheek, his jaw. "I think it’s what reminds us we’re alive."

"Better than forgetting them."

"It is. Are you happy here? Even with the ghosts?"

"Always. I’m sorry I didn’t come straight home, I-"

"No, no. Not about that." Herc shakes his head, a familiar warmth settling in his stomach because at least Raleigh  _knows_  where home is. “We’re not the same any more. Not like Manila. But that’s a good thing, right?”

"We weren’t in love in Manila," Raleigh says, looking Herc straight in the eyes. "That was infatuation."

"On your part," Herc says, smiling.

"Pssh. Fine, on my part. You just wanted to screw me before Scott had the chance."

Herc laughs, nodding because it’s true. The Beckets were the Academy’s latest Golden Boys, they were hot and in demand and yes, Herc had wanted nothing much more back then than another notch on his proverbial bedpost. “Good couple of nights, that.”

"You’re still the best I ever had. No, we’re not the same, but I’d be miles away from here if we were. I’m not, though. Not going anywhere either."

Herc strokes his fingers through Raleigh’s hair again, lifting the ends because yeah, it’s getting long. And somehow that’s a part of who they are now, that it doesn’t matter any more, that Herc loves the feel of it between his fingers, that Raleigh is calmed by something so damn simple. “Best you ever had, huh?”

Raleigh shifts, all the way over Herc’s lap, kisses his neck and scratches at the short, scruffy hairs at his nape. “Mm, practice makes perfect, though.”


End file.
